A date less ordinary
by Zitronenbonbon
Summary: John and Sherlock on fun dates 'cause candle light dinners are boring
1. Chapter 1

**A date less ordinary.**

_Today I found a nice list of unusual things you could do on a date. Since dinner and film are far too boring for our favorite couple, I'll let them try it all._

_One-shots, no graphic slash just fluff and humor._

_Diclaimer: Since neither Steven Moffat nor Mark Gatiss are likely to give us any romance and fluff in the series, we have to do it on our own. No money made from it and no rights violation intended._

It had been John's idea. Of course it had been. Sherlock was hardly the type for romantic candle light dinners. Besides they already had that and it didn't have even the slightest effect one would wish for in order to get romantically involved. To be fair Sherlock was hardly the type for a date at all but John wouldn't have any of it. He wanted to properly woo and being wooed and if that wouldn't happen in the usual way it would have to happen Sherlock style. Absolutely and utterly mad, that would be.

To be fair it wasn't entirely John's idea in the first place but Jenny's. Not the dating Sherlock part, of course, but the fun part. Jenny was John's long-term not-quite girlfriend between grade 10 and sometime during final exams in medical school. She was bright, funny, slightly mad and more the girl from next door kind of girl. They both somehow always wanted it to be more but somehow they always ended up with having a good laugh and an awkward not-kiss at the end of the day. That wasn't to blame on the dates they were on, of course, but maybe on the fact that neither John nor Jenny were really attracted to each other other than mentally or the fact that they had known each other for so long that it seemed the perfect moment had passed them by without either-one noticing.

This time John was quite confident it would work. Sherlock and he were terribly attracted to each other – thank God Mrs. Hudson was either slightly deaf or didn't mind the noise – and the perfect moment had already happened some weeks ago after another mad chase across London's rooftops. So what the dates would be for was to deepen the relationship they had, not so much create one.

And that's the story how John and Sherlock started going out on fun dates.


	2. Trees

_Thanks to all you guys who already set a story alert even though I haven't started properly yet. I hope I can live up to your expectations. Otherwise just throw something at me. Fruit and vegetable would be nice because all I have here at the moment is a big bowl of sweets and I really just can hope that I won't die from a sugar overdose before I get this chapter done._

_There were 20 date ideas on the list, so this will have 21 chapters (including the prologue) and maybe a 22 that suddenly popped into my head when I was singing in the shower this morning. Unless you say it's all crap and that will be if you give me just bad reviews or none at all. Then I will stop. But let's hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: Now and then I will steal some facts from Atlin Merrick's Minutiae, which I highly recommend you should all read as soon as you are done here. I hope you don't mind, Atlin. Tell me if you do and I stop stealing from you. Promise._

_

* * *

_

**Go on a search for as many good climbing trees as possible, climb as high as you both can in all of them, compile photo evidence.**

Fun, in Sherlock's mind, was inseparably connected with fear and danger and so it was no surprise that he agreed to John's plan to go tree climbing in Hampstead Heath for the first of their so called fun dates.

Sherlock was terribly afraid of heights and so this promised to be rather good fun and may be even more fun afterwards. Adrenalin rush being by far his favorite aphrodisiac of choice.

So Sherlock doesn't have any complaints to make when they leave for the park on a sunny Tuesday afternoon. Bet on it that he not just didn't have any complaints but would turn this into some sort of competition. They had agreed to enter the park at Whitestone Pond and had to make it from there to Kenwood House within one hour during which they had to climb as many high trees they could manage and take photo prove in the treetop.

It was an eager task because walking the distance alone through the park, not on the road would take them at least 25 minutes so whoever would manage more trees would win.

Sherlock was very confident he would. After all his height would be an advantage because the really good and high trees wouldn't have branches near the ground but when he stretched his arms he could easily reach at least 7 feet, John would never be able to climb the proper trees.

John was equally confident he would win. In the army they were trained to climb a pole. He had always been wondering what that would be good for since there were never any missions at Caribbean islands or other areas with palm trees on the list. Now he knew what they were good for. He giggled imaging the face of his training officer if he would know that a skill training worth thousands of Pounds of tax payers money would actually be helpful to a veteran to woo his boyfriend. Major Bings was an arrogant choleric homophobic sod. He would probably die from a stroke or something if he knew.

It turned out that Sherlock's obvious advantage due to his height was narrowed down significantly by his choice of clothing. Skin tight suit trousers and ankle long coat proved not to be the best outfit for competitively fast tree climbing. He managed to climb five tall trees though and took a nice picture on his Blackberry with him clinging to the topmost branches that looked almost too thin to bear his weight.

John's training advantage turned out to be not so much one since he had had his last training on a base near Kabul about three weeks before he was shot and neither a slightly dysfunctional shoulder joint nor a psychosomatic pain in his leg had been part of the training session. In the end he managed to climb five trees.

It was two minutes to the hour when John finally walked the path that led to Kenwood House. He was a bit out of breath had scratches on hands and a nasty one across his cheek where a twig had hit him while climbing down his last tree when suddenly something heavy dropped out of the tree above him and clung to his back. John slightly stumbled under the sudden weight but caught his balance quickly and wrapped his arms around the skinny legs that pressed into his sides.

"Hello Sherlock, nice to see you, too, but is there any particular reason why you want to feed me to your skull on our first date?" he asked and tilted his head just so he could take a look at Sherlock's face.

"There is no-one around except Mycroft's cameras and I used to do that when I was five." he smiled back at John.

"Yes, when you were five you might have been a little less long limbs and heavy than you are now. Off!" John demanded and shoved his lover down. "Jesus, did you get into a fight or something?" Sherlock's hair was tousled and leaves stuck all over his head, his trousers had a long rip on the back and his coat was crinkled.

"No, I got stuck when I climbed my third tree. Might have underestimated the inconvenience of my usual clothing. And don't dare to say 'I told you so'." John had to bite back a chuckle and tried to put on a blank expression. He of course failed spectacularly and doubled over giggling as mad.

"So how many did you manage to climb?" he asked breathlessly when they settled down on a bench overlooking the pond.

"Five, and you?"

"Also five. So who wins then?"

Sherlock looked at a loss for once and shrugged.

"Oh I know" John exclaimed and was already on his feet walking over to a group of primary school kids gathering around her teacher for a picknick.

"Would you mind to help us settle an argument?"he asked a group of boys that seem to have finished their sandwiches and ready to start a fight soon.

"My friend and I have a serious competition going who is the better tree climber. Look we got photos of us climbing trees and we need your help to decide who won." He sent an open and apologetic smile in direction of the teacher to make sure she didn't think he was trying anything unappropriated with her pupils.

After looking at the pics one of the kids asked: "Are you not a bit old to climb trees?" Sherlock grinned "I was actually asking him the same, you know." and ignored John's glare.

The boys bent over the phones again and finally decided. "He is!" pointing to John's phone.

"He looks cool. You look just silly."

At that Sherlock snatched his phone from the kid and took off with a petulant huff. John followed close behind, looking more than just a bit smug.


	3. Chapter 3PacMan

_Sorry for the delay. I was a bit stuck with the second date and I still am but I got the third date ready during work today and decided it would make as good a second date as the other. Just because the list has a certain order doesn't mean I have to stick to it, right?_

_I'm pretty positive I'll get more chapters done on the weekend although I planned a hard core Sherlock Holmes marathon with watching Sherlock (of course), Without a Clue and The private life of Sherlock Holmes and probably some of the Rathbone ones and finally having a nice hot and bath while listening to Benedict reading Casanova. _

_OK, enough talk...please R&R cause reviews are love and motivation to write quicker._

_Disclaimer: I don't think I stole anything from anyone apart from the BBC (obviously) this time._

* * *

**Have her dressed up as a ghost and you dress up as Pac-Man. Walk around downtown holding hands, and whenever anyone sees you two, pretend to be embarrassed, and run off screaming "wocka wocka wocka".**

John Watson was a true Halloween guy. Pumpkins, dressing up, trick or treat, the full programme. Sherlock Holmes was a true Halloween guy, too. He was just too distinguished to admit it to others let alone to himself. After all he loved dressing up and he loved sweets and he loved death. And that was all Halloween was about, right?

John and Sherlock didn't know about each other being really Halloween guys. Well John didn't know that Sherlock was, but that might be because Sherlock didn't know himself and Sherlock didn't know because it was irrelevant. Obviously. This is why it took him by surprise when John announced over dinner that their next fun date was going to be a special celebration of Halloween.

John Watson was not only a true to the bone Halloween guy, he also was a gamer in disguise. He loved all the classics to bits. Tetris on his first generation Gameboy made his thumbs squirm in happy anticipation, Snake on his pre-wartime Nokia 5110 made him laugh with true delight and Pac-Man made him wanna go out and case after Sherlock, dressed up as a ghost, screaming "wocka, wocka". And so he told his flatmate.

"Sorry, what?" Sherlock took his gaze from the Dim Sum on his plate and shot his lover a very puzzled look. "What on earth are you talking about, John?"

John shot him a 'you don't tell me you seriously don't know what Pac-Man is' look in return. Then he sighed and he muttered "no, you probably really don't".

After dinner John fetched his laptop and settled down next to Sherlock on the sofa. He opened the online game platform he frequently visited and logged into Pac-Man.

"That, Sherlock, is Pac-Man."

John (and we with him, because we wouldn't have this story without his foresight) was glad that he had told Sherlock about the date about a week in advance. His reason was more to get a good and proper costume for Sherlock and him but in the end he was glad because for the next five days, three hours, 43 minutes and 24 seconds Sherlock did nothing else but playing Pac-Man. Almost that is because John occasionally forced a cup of tea or some toast down hist friend's throat.

In the end the doctor had to call Lestrade, who called Sherlock in on a case that even Anderson could have solved with a blindfold and his hands tide to his back to get him off the computer in time for Halloween. The detective, of course, was sulking about this unnecessary and very unwelcome interruption of his new addiction but not for long, because we all know John is very good at making things up with his boyfriend once he has Sherlock's attention.

They had decided they would wander the streets and get into Pac-Man mode every time someone saw them walking along.

They were lucky that the weather was good and there were a lot of people wandering London's streets this evening and a small war had to be started somewhere in the Middle East or they would not have heard the end of it. Even though the surveillance was not as tight as it used to be due to the war and Anthea in fact playing Pac-Man on her Blackberry rather than watching our boys (well, she was monitoring the internet logs of 221b Baker Street and Pac-Man is really a quite addictive game after all, so who could blame her? See!), John and Sherlock were quite an attraction. If Mycroft ever wanted to know what he had missed he just had to pick a random Japanese travel blog or have a look at the top 20 videos on YouTube. Even on Halloween and even in London it was no common site to have two grown ups racing around with one screaming 'wocka wocka'. It turned out to be such a great success as their idea turned into a flashmob a few weeks later but neither of them ever knew because really Sherlock doesn't know what a flashmob is and John is not into meeting random people from the internet.

They actually managed it to go from Baker Street almost all the way down to Scotland Yard without holding hands and then decided to try if anyone of their friends were at home and if they could get any sweets. Unfortunately the only friend that wasn't out on a party (Molly), trying to put his sugar overdosed kids to sleep (Mike) or passed out drunk on the sofa to avoid having to hand sweets out to rude teenagers all night (Lestrade) – of course John made sure that he was OK and left a bucket and some water and aspirin within reach of the sofa – was Mrs. Hudson.

According to Sherlock shortly before he went to solve the last and biggest puzzle of human existence, it was the most shocking and genuinely frightening thing he had ever experienced in his entire life. Mrs Hudson opened the door in night gown and curlers.

John was sure it was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

* * *

_While I'm writing this I remember that we did play Pac-Man once on a field in front of some Newcastle student halls, only without the costumes and with a lot more alcohol. And Snake. And Androids. *want's to be back at Uni so badly*_


End file.
